Unbalance
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: Through-out life there are things that we as humans can't control, but what we can do is to create a balance but with the responsibility comes a time when an unbalance comes into the picture and it tears your whole world apart.


Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author:

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Type of Fanfiction: One-Shot (Sequel to Why)

Title: UnBalance

Summary: Through-out life there are things that we as humans can't control, but what we can do is to create a balance but with the responsibility comes a time when an unbalance comes into the picture and it tears your whole world apart.

Enjoy :P

**Quick Authors Note: Hello Guys, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did making it. The sequel to No Home which will be called Redemption will be posted here on fanfiction in a matter of days and I also hope that you enjoy that story as you may of noticed Betrayal is being removed and it is going under heavy editing,since I've magically found inspiration for that story but enough of rambling, I hope you enjoy it,So R&R**

_**"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity"**_

**Henry Van Dyke**

_***Present Day***_

Through-out life we all have that special moments that make life worth living and Sakura knew that first hand. Carefully and silently she crept down the stairs with a book in her hands, when she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she quietly sat down on the sofa, placing the book on the coffee,turned on the light and looked at the book's cover

_My Fairy-tale Come True_

Sakura smiled lightly as she opened it up to show a picture of both her parents. Her smile quickly fell as she remembered asking her father for that picture, ever since she could remember. It took only one plea from the little girl to her mother, to get the elder Haruno to take the picture, and since it was the last picture of her father before the 'incident'. After turning the pages, She stopped upon a picture of Team 7, From her and Naruto's bright smile, to Sasuke's frown and Kakashi's hidden smile, you would think of a happy friendship between them, maybe even a family and that's what it felt like with all of them, including Sasuke, who wished he could escape this 'second family' but he knew that there was no way he could. Turning a couple of more pages of the book, She stopped upon their wedding pictures, There stood Sasuke in an all black suit with the reputable Uchiha symbol proudly on his back, standing next to herself, whom was dressed in a very light pink gown with a bouquet of roses in her hand. Sakura's throat closed up slightly when she thought of the argument with Ino about the color of her wedding dress. Ino tried to get Sakura to wear white since it's what women normally got when they were getting married. Sakura had promptly told the blonde, Her life was too corrupt to wear white. Ino soon dropped the subject when Sakura had almost bit her head off when explaining it again to the girl. After that Ino began to feel different about her so called best-friend.

Sakura snapped out of her memories by a familiar presence. She looked up from the book, and turned slightly and saw Sasuke standing at the bottom of the stairs, then turned back towards the book.

"What are you doing Sakura" He asked walking towards her

"Just looking at these pictures" Sakura replied turning the page

"Have the nightmares come back"

Sakura shook her head" I just couldn't sleep"

"Hm" Sasuke was about to sit next to her when she stopped him

"I'm pretty sure your dad is going to work you to death tomorrow, you need sleep"

Sasuke snorted "If my wife is unwell, I'm not going to worry about him and I'm not going to sleep"Sasuke stated crossing his arms over his chest "Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing" Sakura spoke flipping the pages of the book.

Sasuke placed his hands on top of hers "Sakura, last time you said that, you tried to kill yourself again" Sakura stopped flipping the pages and looked up at him,who now had a worried look on his face.

"I didn't know then" Sakura whispered

Rising to his feet,and pulling Sakura up along with him, He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and placed one hand on her heavily swollen belly "Come on, let's go back to bed"

Sakura had taken a step on the first stair and glanced back at the book before Sasuke cut off the light and made his way up the stairs a little behind her. When he walked back into the their bedroom, Sakura was sitting up on the bed,staring out the window at the slid under the covers and was nodding off until Sakura's voice caught him.

"Sasuke"

"Hm"

"Promise me you'll love them no matter what happens"

"Sak-"

Sakura turned towards him with a stern look on her face."Promise me"

Sasuke sat up on the bed and glared at her " I don't need to promise something stupid when you know I'm going to love them with every part of my heart and soul"

Sakura breathed a sigh,laid down and had a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Two days later at 12:00 p.m. Sakura gave birth to a beautiful baby girl,whom they named Akakto, was born with her father's hair and mother's eyes and twenty seconds later she and Sasuke welcomed their baby boy,whom was named Akio, who was born with his father's hair and eyes... Six hours after giving birth,Sasuke noticed a change in Sakura's demeanor. She couldn't sleep or eat with the children in the room and would have a slight panic attack if she had to hold them when they were awake but when they were sleep in the room,She acted as if nothing had happened and would act like a normal mother. He knew he couldn't afford Sakura to go crazy and hurt the children or herself but over the next few days Sasuke noticed that she had retreated back into the old Sakura, When she wasn't taking care of the children,or the house, she was constantly training,like something was going to happen soon.

_***5 Years Later***_

After having a long and stressful day, The 28-year-old Uchiha quickly made his way home, ready to be surrounded by his two children and loving wife. He opened the door and heard no movement in the house. Closing the door, he walked further into the house and that's where he saw his five year old daughter standing a few feet away from her mother, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, His eyes narrowed as he saw the bags under Sakura's eyes. _She hasn't been sleeping. _He stepped further in the room gaining a sideways glance at Akakto.

"Akakto"

Akakto turned her head towards Sasuke and he visibly stiffen. Red was staring at black. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again,they were back to the jade green

"Your grandmother is coming to get you and your brother in a few minutes,so go pack your overnight bag"

Akakto looked at her father,back at her mother and then back at him. She nodded her head and walked past her father and out of the room. Looking back at her retreating sighed loudly. That girl was getting stranger and stranger as she grew older. He vaguely remember when the child was only a month old, Sakura wouldn't go near the child, when she was screaming her lungs out, maybe over a full diaper,being hungry or just crying for no reason at all, Sakura was an emotional wreck when it came to the child crying. Sasuke snapped out of his memories and walked over to Sakura and knelled down before her.

Sakura"Sasuke spoke as he tried to place a hand on her cheek but before he could even touch her, Sakura quickly caught Sasuke's in a death grip. Sasuke hissed at the pain "Sakura wake up now" Sakura's eyes snapped open and she quickly released his hand. "S-Sasuke"

Sasuke shook his hand slightly"Your reflexes are getting better" He moved back slightly as she sat up on the couch."I'm so sorry about that"

Sasuke waved her off" I'm fine, the question is Are you fine"

Sakura nodded" I'm fine, just haven't been getting any sleep lately"

"Why"Sasuke asked

Sakura shrugged,"When is your mother coming for the children"

"In a bit" Sasuke answered as he rose to his full height and with that there was a knock on the door. By the time Sakura was trying to get up, Sasuke had already beat her to it and went to let the visitor in. He emerged minutes later followed by Itachi.

"I thought Mother was coming to get them"Sasuke asked as he looked up at Itachi

"She is now busy, So she insisted that I come and get them"Itachi stated

"Hm" Sasuke frowned" I'll go get them then" With that Sasuke walked out of the room,leaving only Sakura and Itachi. Sakura ran a hand through her short pink locks and sighed loudly

"Sakura, you seem distracted" Itachi commented

"I need to, I've talked to Tsunade-sama and we've set up a date for Ibiki to evaluate the twins, especially Akakto"

"So it seems your still suspicious of your own children"

Sakura nodded her head

"Itachi, I have a favor to ask"

*****_**Later That Night***_

Sakura sat up on their bed and looked around the room which was being somewhat lighted by the moon,shining through the window. She brought her hand up to her mouth and let out a cough that rattled her bones, and left a disgusting taste in her mouth. She pulled her hand back from her mouth, She didn't have to see what was in her hand, She could already taste its copper like feel. Blood. Sliding out of bed as quietly as she could, She slipped on a pair of shorts and Sasuke's discarded shirt and walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room. Several minutes later Sasuke woke up by the loud clap of thunder and the heavy rain that soon followed after it. He looked over at the other side of the bed and noticed that Sakura was no longer there. He groaned and slid out of the bed, Slipping on a pair of shorts,He walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, He felt around and when he found the switch he flipped it up and nothing happened. He sighed loudly "Sakura". No Answer. He walked to the top stair and looked down and that's when he heard the faint coughing. He rushed down the stairs, ran into the kitchen finding nothing,looked in the closet, found nothing. He heard the coughing again and then raced to the living-room. Once he reached the living-room, He found it extremely hard to stand after what he was seeing now. The furniture that was in the room, was pushed up against a near-by wall and there Sakura was on all fours, kneeling in a small puddle of blood.

"Sakura" He called again.

Sakura's head snapped up"Sasuke, Don't come closer"

"Sakura what's going on"

Sakura shook her head and let out another heart-retching cough that led to her vomiting more blood

"Sakura"Sasuke screamed as he got to his feet, crossed into the black circle,making Sakura cry out in pain.

Placing Sakura in his lap, Sasuke tried soothing Sakura but it seems it wasn't helping at all

"Sasuke" Sakura called out weakly as she crumpled into his arms.

"Sakura stay with me" Sasuke pleaded as tears began to fall down his face

"S-Sasuke, I'm dying" She whispered as she weakly clasped his hand

"No, Don't say that"Sasuke pleaded as he slowly got up to his feet, when he went to make a move out of the circle,Sakura let out a ear-splitting scream causing Sasuke to stop.

"Sakura's what's going on"Sasuke asked as he tried to look in her face.

She smiled weakly at him"It's to keep them all in"

"Them"Sasuke asked questionably as more tears came down his face"No, Sakura we got rid of them"

Sakura smiled "No they just went away for 9 months"

"When you were pregnant"

Sakura nodded her head"They only wanted my life, they couldn't take their innocent life"

"The twins"

Sakura nodded her head again" I was only spared because of their innocence"

"If I have to get you pregnant again to keep you here with me, We'll have hundreds of them" Sasuke spoke running his hands through her hair.

Sakura shook her head and held her head down" After I had them, Tsunade-sama spoke to me when you were going to look at them, She said I couldn't have anymore"

"How can I keep you here Sakura"Sasuke asked as he turned her so she could look at him

"You have a piece of me, Sasuke , Its in our children"

Sakura smiled up at him and then pain suddenly struck her

"Sakura" Sasuke spoke soothingly

Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's chest and he suddenly felt chakra gathering into her hand,then without even a warning he went crashing back into a near-by wall,leaving a small dent.

"Sakura please don't leave me" Sasuke whispered as he began to reach out for her.

Suddenly the door to their home was knocked down and in came Akakto with Itachi right behind her. She ran into the living-room where she saw her mother looking at her father.

"Mama"

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned towards the voice and saw Akakto dressed in a black shirt and cargo shorts with her wet hair sticking to her skin.

"Itachi get her out of here"Sasuke yell before Itachi could even the grab the girl, she dashed towards Sakura, She wrapped her arms around Sakura and cried into her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you over these years, Please stay here with us"

Sakura smirked into her daughter's hair "Its ok, I'll always forgive you no matter what" The only sound that could be heard was Akakto's crying and the pouring of the rain. Two seconds later, The clock on the wall struck tweleve, Sasuke watched as Sakura whispered something into Akakto's ear when she suddenly pushed the girl back out of the circle and into Itachi's arms. She looked up at Itachi and smiled

"Itachi remember your promise"

***Flashback***

**"Itachi, I have a favor to ask"**

**Itachi nodded his head**

**"I want you to look after Sasuke"**

**"What makes you think I don't look after him now"Itachi asked**

**"Not like that Itachi, I meant emotionally, He's going to go into a deep depression and I need you to snap him out of it, Use the children, our family, and me to get him back into the man that he is in now, I don't know what I'd do if I lose him now, Consider it my dying wish"**

**Itachi nodded his head at Sakura "Sure, I can do that**

***Flashback***

Sasuke watched as Sakura turned her attention towards him," I Sasuke Uchiha love you Sakura Uchiha and I always will"

Sakura smiled at him "And I Sakura Uchiha love you Sasuke Uchiha and I always will." As soon as those words left Sakura's mouth, her head shot up and then she fell on the floor with a soft thud. Sasuke closed his eyes and cried as much as he could before he became unconscious leaving Akakto staring at her mother's lifeless body.

"Domo-Arigatou Okaa-san"Akakto whispered as she fell to her knees.

"Happy Birthday Akakto"Itachi spoke before Akakto met complete darkness.

**_The End_**


End file.
